vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149627-variant-raid-costumes
Content ---- Not for everyone . . . If it was only about stats, they could have just used an existing model for the raid gear. | |} ---- There are multiple upcoming raid variant costume pieces (including variants of the Medic and Stalker DS gear coming soon). Why is the costume availability a big issue? The stats are the big issue, no? | |} ---- So aesthetics are based on whether you raid or not? And down the road that looks like that will be the case. Raid gear will just be skins that are used elsewhere too (at least if datamining is to be believed) | |} ---- The Centurion Wing set looks nothing like stalker gear, either PvE or PvP. I have no idea where people get that idea. The medic costume, however, is a variant. My issue, as well as the issue for many others, is that raid costumes should be a reward for dedicating yourself to raids, a symbol of managing to earn the set through playing higher-difficulty content, rather than simply being able to obtain through throwing money at Carbine | |} ---- And it will anger some segment of the game's raiding population. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gear creep makes these items more accessible. When the look themselves are the incentive to do the content, golly, it might encourage people to give it a shot. Who knew? Of course the new world order is whip out the wallet. Then people complain they're bored. Gee, how the heck did that happen? Must not have enough gamble boxes to chase. | |} ---- And greater supply (or in this specific case, easier access) drives the value down. One way or another the gear is devaluing. I can see why this might be disheartening... but who's going to complain when we're getting a new raid with new raid gear in a few months... Edited February 12, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Its always good you can come to this forum and brighten you day by this level of comedy | |} ---- Pretty sure it'll be more than a few months. Regardless, it's pretty lazy to put recolors of existing gear on the store when you could just dye the gear in-game to get those recolors. xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm 87% certain Redmoon was confirmed for this year... so yea a few months.... Their time line could get pushed back I suppose, but things seem to be on task to roll out pretty steadily now | |} ---- ---- ---- He says of the game with the best raiding on the market ... | |} ---- Ive already seen a variant of the warrior DS costume in the AH... In one way its cool because of the whole carrot at the end of the stick deal, but in another, I would have to agree that selling those types of costumes in AH or even in Shop kinda cheapens the hard work and effort put into ACTUALLY getting those sets. | |} ---- ---- ----